


You can't leave

by SamEdwards



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, F/M, Goodbyes, Hell, Hurt Lucifer, I Love You, Making Love, Sad Ending, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamEdwards/pseuds/SamEdwards
Summary: This is how I would have written the end of season 4 of Lucifer. DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT!





	You can't leave

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I was busy but I really wanted to write this after watching Lucifer. 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> All the credit goes to the creators of Lucifer.

"So you know, it's over. Isn't it?"

She looked at him, he was staring off into the night, leaning on the silver railing.

"Is it over?" She asked again, trying to clarify her thoughts.

"I'd say yes, detective, but I'd be lying. And we both know I don't do that." He turned around to face her, his expression full of pain.

"Tonight we won, but we just plugged one hole in a very flimsy boat. Now the demons know I've no intention of returning, they'll continue to defy me."

"It's only a matter of time before they come back to Earth. Who knows where next?" She stood her ground, maintaining eye contact with him. "Or maybe they'll just come back for Charlie or maybe...you."

"I see. So what what are you saying?"

"I have to go back." Those five words hit her with the force of a canon. She could have sworn she wasn't breathing anymore.

"So for how long? Like a couple a couple of weeks or a month or-" She babbled on in denial.

"You were right. About the prophecy. We did get it wrong. It is about Hell coming to Earth, and we may have stopped it now, but for how long? I need to keep them contained. They must have a king."

"No. No, no. No, see, this is This is what I meant, Lucifer, when I...You can't leave me." This was the exact moment Chloe Decker snapped. Too long had they both been putting barriers up. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Listen, I'm so sorry that how I acted when I first saw your face, I- It was stupid and Please. Please don't go." She wanted him to stay, she needed it. Screw the prophecy, screw fate. What mattered was him and her together. "I...I love you. I love you. Please don't leave." His eyes bore into hers. But then he did something unpredicted, he smiled. It was almost like he was trying to catch the breath that she had been holding onto for so long.

He moved closer to her putting his hand on her cheek. "You see we were wrong about something else in the prophecy. My first love was never Eve. It was you, Chloe. It always has been." Then he kissed her, it wasn't a passionate movie kiss, no fireworks or explosions...just pent up emotions coming out after a long long time. It was like a calm before the storm, the drizzle before the downpour. That satisfaction when the cool water lands on your skin and you can smell the dampness around you start to build up, that inevitable smell of rain. She put her hands on his head, longing for more, she wanted more. They pulled back gasping quietly.

"Please. Don't go. Just stay with me...please...for one night." He looked at her with sad eyes.

"One night, that's all I'm asking. We deserve it after all we have been through." She put her hands on his chest and started kissing him again.

He pulled away. "Chloe if I spend a night with you, I'll never want to leave. Please don't make this harder."

"How can I not?" She whispered. "I don't want you to go."

"But I'm the devil."

"I love you." She kissed his cheek. And that is when Lucifer snapped, he caught her mouth in a burning kiss. She jumped but then grabbed him roughly, wrapping her legs around him.

He carried her backwards, trying not to trip. They managed to make it to his bed and she was gently placed onto it. He started kissing her again, her neck her shoulders. She stopped him and he looked down at her as she started to unbutton his shirt. "I want you." She rushed.

Lucifer took her hands away and started kissing her again. He placed his hand on her waist and the other on her thigh and moved up and down her leg. Her hands found their way to his hair. She had always wanted to do this, his hair always looked like it wanted to be ruffled.

Her hands fumbled at his trousers, she found the zipper but he just pulled her hands away again. "Lucifer." She breathed irritability.

"I want this to be about you." He mumbled into her skin.

"No Lucifer, it's for both of us. Please just let me." He nodded as she removed her shirt. He pressed soft kisses down her breasts and stomach. She gripped his head again as he went lower. He gripped her jeans and slowly pulled them down her smooth legs. "Beautiful." He whispered, lifting her legs over his shoulders.

He mouthed her womanhood through her cotton pants and she let out a gasp. He kissed back up to her mouth, her legs locked round his middle. He started to timidly thrust himself against her, every small movement felt like electricity. "Lucifer." She gasped. She traced her hands down his side and he moaned slightly, obviously trying to hold back.

By the end of the night she wanted to watch him come undone, loose control.

Chloe Decker the only woman to save the Devil. Chloe Decker the only woman to make him want to be.

She finally got him to take off his shirt. She felt up and down his hard chest, placing kisses on his collarbone. She gripped his back and he recoiled when she felt the jagged scars.

"They're beautiful, just like all of you." Her voice soothing his doubts. She refrained from touching his back, instead grasping his biceps. All the while he was gently humping her.

He took off her bra and threw it behind him, paying attention to her breasts. He groped them softly teasing her nipples with his thumbs. She tugged at his trousers, motioning for him to get rid of them. He kicked them off too.

She felt his member through his black boxers and stroked him. He almost let out a cry but it was turned into a muffled sound when he buried his face in between her breasts. Suddenly the tables were flipped and Chloe was on top panting heavily as she ground her hips against his.

He pulled her down flush against his and wrapped his arms around her kissed her face. "You are incredible." He grinned. "Perfect...smartest person I know...strong." He kept showering her with compliments but then he was cut off midway with a shudder when she had reached inside his boxers. She stroked his hard arousal and he kissed her deeply. "Chloe...I might not ah! last, when I'm will you I'm all but gah- human. Don't have my amazing stamina bloody hell-." He joked.

She stopped and pulled his boxers completely down, then discarded her own pants. "Then take me already, Lucifer." She spurred him on, he flipped them round again and kissed her.

"As you wish, Chloe." His aching arousal bumped against her wet core, after that it all happened at once. One minute they were writing for eachothers touch the next they were joined. They both let out relived sighs, Lucifer gave her time to adjust.

"I'm ready." She smiled up at him as she holds onto his arms again. Then he moves, years of sexual frustration being released. They hold eachother tightly as he thrusts his hips. Moans and groans escaping their lips, desperately trying to be as close as possible.

Chloe felt an insatiable lust, she wanted more and more she wanted him to stop holding back and just take her.

"Don't hold back, I can handle it." She caressed his cheek. He let out a broken moan and thrusted harder.

"My Chloe..." He gasped.

And that's what set her off, suddenly she was climaxing, her walls tightened around him and fluttered. "Lucif-oh! I love you...Lucifer..." He groaned and chased his release.

Just as he was close to the edge his wings appeared. Chloe gasped, they were magnificent...no spectacular...no words in the English language could even begin to describe how beautiful they were. All she could do was stare and gape.

She reaches out to touch them, she ran her fingers across the tips of the feathers. Lucifer closed his eyes in ecstasy. The more he thrusted the more she felt another orgasm building. She dug her hands into the white wings. Lucifer's hips stuttered.

His rythem was becoming sloppy and faster. She reached down to touch her clit but he replaced her fingers with his. "Luci- Lucifer!" She panted. Then she came again, he watched her face as it was contorted by pleasure.

Then realizing he wouldn't be able to hold his off anymore. "Chloe..." He repeated her name like a prayer _Chloe Chloe Chloe_ he panted. Then it hit him, his orgasm came crashing down. He gripped her tightly and then slumped down into her embrace.

They stayed like that for a while, holding eachother close. Then he slipped out of her and rolled onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"My Chloe..." That was the last thing she heard before she drifted off to sleep.

When she woke up in the morning, the space next to her was empty. "Lucifer?" She called wrapping the bedsheets around herself.

There was no response. She makes her way to the balcony and leans on the railing just how Lucifer had done.

Then something caught her eye, something on the floor. A single white feather was on the ground, she picked it up and admired it. It was impossibly soft.

Somehow Chloe Decker knew that last night was goodbye.


End file.
